Saving the Darkness
by Kusuke5
Summary: Is it really hard to grant a wish to whom a person who just came? weheheheheehhe mostly ArmeXRyan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chilhood Friend...

* * *

I'm not good at story writing so don't expect too much

* * *

Hi, I'm Arme! I'm once a top magician in my school before . I'm always with my best friend, Ryan. He is a elf druid trained in the deep of the forest. I'm really happy to be with him but don't give malice. But something bad happen. Kazeaaze attacked Serdin where I live and Ryan staying with me. Ryan tried to protect me for me to cast a spell but Kazeaaze is too strong and before I cast a spell she already made Ryan unconscious. And after that... Ryan disappear. I cried, it takes time for me to move on because he really did a big role in my life. Until now, I'm already 17 years old hoping for him to find me like in some books.

One day, when I was in Elven Forest, where I found Ryan, an elf came near me. I thought it was Ryan so I run towards him but I saw another elf. An lady elf who can't talk really well. All she can say is "_ly_" and "_r_" so I named her Lire and I think she was happy about it. She always come with me and she can even use bow and arrow. So I think I have a companion every where. So after that we went back to Serdin for lunch.

While eating with Lire. A wolf came in. I'm so shocked and Lire shoot it with an arrow and suddenly it became a naked man. I tried to cover my eyes but due to "_curiosity_" I looked to him and I saw my best friend! I shouted " _Ryan! Is that you?! Lire! Help me with him_!". Due to excitement I forgot that he was naked but still I dress him until he waked up.

Once he waked up he saw me and we stare to each other. I think for 2 minutes. He look to his body seeing he self dressed and told me "_You saw it? Tell me._" since he can't shout, I'm less nervous and I said to him "_I didn't see anything_" much like lying hehehe. His face is like somewhat in a doubt but I ignore it. Later, I asked him "_Where have you been? Why did you disappear for 7 years? Why?_" believe it or not, I was crying that time.

He answered "_because..._"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kazeaaze's Minion

* * *

Continuation ^__^

_he said "because..."_

* * *

"_because Kazeaaze tried to make me his minion"_

I'm really shocked when he said it. He really survive when Kazeaaze is beside him but I'm not saying that I'm not thankful for him to escape Kazeaaze still I asked him

"_How did you escape from Kazeaaze since she is too strong?"_

but I'm shocked when he said those word " _I used my ancient powers. See I'm in wolf form. Why? don't you want me to be beside you._"_  
_ What! Does he feel like I like him? Well we don't know since Lire stare at him making him laugh. Laughing is like a sign of joking right?

After that, we became so silent but Ryan suddenly spoke. Well Lire is shocked and her reaction is very CONTAGIOUS making me shock to. Ryan said...  
"_You know. Kazeaaze has a minion. A guy who Kazeaaze usually posses."_

I'm thinking if what was he thinking and I asked him if he want us to save him and believe me or not, he really said yes! Yes? Yes? Why yes? Kazeaaze is too strong and he want us to save that guy? Maybe that guy is very unfortunate but I don't want too lose Ryan again from that incident with Kazeaaze. But I can't just say no since he just came, I don't want to disappoint him but still, I said no.

I saw Ryan's face and I saw a little disappointment but blushed! He blushed when I said _" I don't want to lose you again"_

But that time Serdin suddenly attacked by monster that don't really attacked us. Wierd

Then....


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Protection?

* * *

Wahh I'm not really good. _

* * *

I was really shocked like, you can hear all over Serdin the words " Gosh", "Shucks", "Oh my God" and many more. I'm kinda irritated to those person who uses that term, like they can just use "What the" or "Wahh". But this time after I reacted, I laugh so hard! You know why? Because Lire look at my reaction first then do it just like she was me. Well she is not irritating because I think she is really cute!

Let's forget about it. Knight master, the right side of our queen, ask my help and my friend Lire. I accepted her request but Ryan want to go. He is still injured so I won't let him but he is insisting so I let him because he looks well.

Later, at the outer wall, The orcs were attacking us. Orcs was known as a dormant enemy. As long as you don't attack them, They won't attack you. But this time, it's different. They attacked us before we do. When I look to Lire, I saw her eyes, very scared, like she have a trauma and she spoke another syllable. I think it was "ma". Maybe it was "mama" so I asked her if something happened to her mother and she acts like she was dead so I thought her mother died because of orcs. So I promised to her to revenge her mother and she was very happy.

Then I saw Ryan already swinging the axe to the orcs. So I started to cast a spell but a very fast orc suddenly appear in front of me and about to strike me with his big hammer. Then Ryan pulled me but because of the impact, we flew away. After that, I just saw Ryan laying on me. He blushed that time and... I too.

We suddenly stood up like nothing happened and I started to cast a spell again. But Lire stood up in front of me and suddenly use a bow in a speed of light and I just saw the arrows dancing on the air striking all the orcs and making them flee.

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hidden Power

* * *

Is it good? Maybe not....

* * *

What I just saw? Lire is using some bow arts? I thought she can just use bow and arrow but he can use arts! Arts! You need a fast hand to do it. But after she use that kind of art, she suddenly became unconscious. So I brought her to the infirmary and Knight Master came into the room just to visit Lire for saving Serdin. Together with her, is the strongest swordsman in Serdin, Ms Elesis.

That time, Knight Master was talking about an elven archer too who can wield a bow that fast in Elven Forest and I just remember that Lire has a mother who died already and maybe that was her. But before I said that her mother died because of the orcs, Knight Master gave us a mission and Ms. Elesis will accompany us and that was very grateful of me because being with the strongest swordsman! This is really great.

And then, here Ryan became curious because of the quest and open it suddenly WITHOUT respecting Knight Master! That was really rude but Knight Master said it was okay so it's a relief but I will not forgive for that.

When he read it aloud. It was said that we will go to Kazeaaze's lair and believe it or not, Ryan became serious and aid to me "Arme, Whatever happen again." _Please never forget me and l.... and lo....._". Lo? Does he mean loan? I don't have any loan? And what would happen again? I'll never gonna let her far away from me since he is my best friend. Right after he said that lo, smoke came out from his head and very red so I thought he has a fever so I put my forehead to his and his he became totally hot and perspiring so I called the nurse and he became normal again. What's wrong with him?

As I was saying, Knight Master said that only people who has a very very quick hand can do that art and this mean Lire had that? This is surprising because she can't speak well but she has a rare ability. Well we don't know why she became like that.

Later, Lire wake up with me, Ryan and Ms. Elesis. I asked her _"Where did you learn that incredible art you did yesterday?"_. Then she acted again. I think it was like a taller women who protect her for a long time. So I knew it was her mother, her mother was the best archer before in Elven Forest do this mean that archer is dead already because she said her mother died already. Hmm.. Enough of that. Maybe we should rest because we are setting tomorrow on Gorgos Dungeon so I need so much rest.

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seductive Experience

* * *

hehehehe $_$

* * *

next day....

Supposedly we should be going to Gorgos Dungeon now but when I was thirsty, I went to the canteen to get some water but I remembered that a bottle of some liquid is in the infirmary so I went there to get it. I poured about half of the bottle to my jug and drink it all and suddenly I felt a little dizzy and I heard the nurse that she left a LIQUOR in the table. So that means I drank the liquor! Then Ryan fetched me so that we can start walking but when he saw me, he was so shocked because he saw me drank. I never drank before. I'll tell you what happen since I was not in control that time.

That time, I was so drank because it was my first time and it was plenty for first time. So when he went near me to smell me. I suddenly kissed him on the lips. He was so shocked but he didn't struggle. I don't know why. After that, I pushed him on the bed and kiss him there but he still didn't struggle. As far as I can remember, he was so red that time, very red. I knew it! He has a fever that time! Why didn't he rest. He was really a freak. That time, he was saying something, he said _"I lo...."_ then I became unconscious. I'm very curious of what he said but never mind him.

The next day, I saw Miss Elesis, Lire and Ryan looking at me but Ryan looks different. He still very red that time. He asked me _"Did you remember something?"_ and I said _"Yes, some of it"_. Then he went steaming. He was steaming that time like he have a very high fever but I don't mind it, maybe it's just my imagination but Miss Elesis and Lire is looking at him and Miss Elesis is laughing. Very mysterious but after that, I suddenly go up and dressed myself for the destination we need to go. Lire was shocked that time but she came with me and Miss Elesis and Ryan will wait again for me at the gate so I hurried and now, going to Gorgos Dungeon.

To be continued......


End file.
